The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing instruction evaluation support system, a manufacturing instruction evaluation support method, and a manufacturing instruction evaluation support program, and, more particularly, to a technology that enables estimation of correlation between manufacturing instruction parameters and manufacturing performance, and generation of new manufacturing instruction parameters based on manufacturing performance.
Conventionally, know-how on product manufacturing is accumulated as information within individual workers, therefore the optimum operation (master) is not extracted based on such as on-site operations, operation results, and quality information and the information thereof is not utilized as on-site operation instruction values. However, recently, for example, a business profit improvement support system for supporting business profit improvement by prompting a user to perform market analysis evaluation is proposed that includes an input unit for inputting predetermined information, a processing unit for calculating a predetermined parameter value according to the predetermined information input via the input unit and deciding allocation of the predetermined parameter according to the calculated value, and a display unit for prompting the user to input to the  predetermined information via the input unit, displaying the allocation of the predetermined parameter decided by the processing unit in a graph, and prompting the user to perform market analysis evaluation of the business (see, e.g., No. WO2003/081492).